There is known a military munitions including a steel shell filled with burster and chemical agent hazardous to the body, used for chemical weapons and others (e.g., projectile, mortar, bomb, land mine, and naval mine). Examples of the chemical agents include mustard and lewisite, which are hazardous to the body.
As a method for processing (e.g., detoxifying) such chemical weapons and hazardous substances such as organic halogen compounds, blasting disposal has been known. The blasting disposal of military munitions, which requires no disassembling operation, has advantages of adaptability to a disposal not only of favorably preserved munitions but also of munitions hard to disassemble because of its deterioration and deformation, and of decomposing capability of most of the chemical agents therein under the ultrahigh temperature and ultrahigh pressure generated by detonation. Such a method is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
The blasting disposal is frequently performed within a tightly sealed vessel to prevent the chemical agents from leaking to outside and to reduce adverse effects on environment such as noise and vibration due to blasting. Furthermore, it can ensure the prevention of the outward leakage of the chemical agents to perform the blasting disposal within the vacuumed pressure vessel and keep the negative pressure in the vessel even after blasting.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-208899